carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Supersonic Sniper System
''The Supersonic Sniper System ''is the sniper rifle of choice for the Zweite Imperates, and it is most commonly found in the hands of the Phantom class. Although it is primarily used as a scouting rifle, the weapon is capable of dealing incredible devastation to nearly any type of target. Unlike most weapons that need a suppressor to muffle its firing, this sniper has taken the necessary precautions to ensure that there is no flash from firing and that each shot is 99% silent. Development It is unknown how and when the rifle was developed, although it was developed well before the start of the Carceral War. It is suspected, however, that the Imperator himself employed the Drittes to make a suitable weapon for the silent nature of the Zweites. After all, every so often, the Carceral State would have issues that needed to be taken care of within itself from afar. Design Details The SSS is similar in concept to a rail gun in the way that it uses magnetic coils to operate its firing system. It is because of this that the shots from the system are virtually silent. The integrated suppressor at the end of the barrel exists to suppress what would've been an already minimal muzzle flash and near absence of sound. The barrel of the rifle varies from model to model, although its long enough to assist the SSS in delivering perfect shots. Although the probability of a Zweite missing a shot is virtually zero, the SSS is semi-automatic rather than bolt-action. The equipped multicaliber bore and magazine allow for a Zweite Imperate to fire nearly any kind of projectile as deemed appropriate to the situation. As a result, the Supersonic Sniper System is capable of serving multiple functions, from anti-material tank killers to quick and clean precision. This system can also fold up and be adjusted to be more along the lines of a battle rifle, sacrificing some velocity but allowing for easier manueverability and carriability with the weapon. An adjustable scope is generally mounted onto the top of the SSS, although a Zweite can easily use the emergency iron sights due to their enhanced sense of clarity at long distances and what not. The default scope allows for a magnification ranging between 1.5x and 20x. By turning the scope a certain way (the crosshairs adjust), the x-ray, thermal, and multiple other visions can be accessed. A button on the side turns the computer tracking of the rifle on and off, and there is a series of controls that allow for multiple features to be active at once. What results is an incredible piece of technology. Firing velocities of about 4000 feet per second (50% faster than the Barrett M82 ) in the prototype models have been recorded in training sessions by very precise and sophisiticated computers, although it is suspected that projectiles can be fired even faster than this. The speed tinkers on the ending edge of supersonic . The bullets designed by the CS allow for it to withstand the high velocities, all the meanwhile delivering devestation. The range varies from caliber to caliber, but the Phantoms are typically seen using the rifle from distances of up to 2 or 3 miles away without much negative impact to the rifle's killing power. Even a 9 mm round is capable of ripping through nearly any target due to the extreme velocity. Note that 2 miles is 10,560 feet and 3 miles is about 15,840 feet; even heavy sniper rifles of the other forces have trouble matching the range of the SSS. The weight of the rifle is notable unloaded, only being about 20 pounds unloaded. When fully loaded, it goes upwards of 30 pounds, given that even a 20 mm round can be forced into the SSS. Although a standard soldier would need two hands to operate the rifle and consider it a burden to carry, such is not the case for the Zweites. Although not as strong as the Erste Imperates, Poltergeist Phantom Rudra Jade has demonstrated that it is possible to fire the rifle one handed and standing and still retain nearly perfect accuracy with enough training. Variants Often, the Zweites add their own modifications to their rifles to better suit them on the field. Generally these modifications are very slight however, as the semi-automatic weapon proves to be incredibly deadly as is. It is believed that there is currently a system in the process of touching hypersonic velocities, but this cannot be confirmed. It is known however that the supersonic sniper system has a variety of lower velocity assault rifle and SMG counterparts based upon their magnetic coil concept. The trade off is that they do not accept as much variety and their accuracy is compromised. The slaughtering power though is quite notable, and in the rare situation that a Zweite is caught, they can simply spray the fully automatic weapon about. Fire rates of the many SMGs range between 700 and 1200 RPM, and the magazines range between 30 and 60. Category:Weapons Category:Carceral State